


a roommate that won't kill me

by Orchid_Blaze



Series: Let's See Where The Rainbow takes us [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, Bunk, Cuddle, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Jessika has to hear about Finn, Jessika's mind is in the gutter, M/M, Minor Jessika Pava/Rey, Past Abuse, Poe is comforting Finn, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Resistance, Roommates, Scars, Sleeping Together, Spooning, Stormpilot, finn can't confess his feelings, it gets kinky, just tell him already, just wait a few chapters, mind in the gutter, say i love you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Blaze/pseuds/Orchid_Blaze
Summary: Finn was not a popular or well-liked Stormtrooper





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Love me some Stormpilot smut
> 
>  I Have no clue how many chapters. let's ride the Rainbow and see where it takes us!
> 
> If you have any suggestions, comment, questions, I have Tumblr: orchid-blaze
> 
> PS: Kinky stuff coming soon!

Finn was never a well-liked Stormtrooper. Bunking with ten people that hated him was an experienced he was glad to have behind him, so when Poe recommended they move together…

“uh I” he stuttered. Poe smiled “I just figured since you’ve lived in bunks your entire life” Finn couldn’t look in his handsome dark eyes. Poe set his hand on his shoulder, through Poe’s jacket he could feel the heat in his touch “Take your time deciding” Finn dared himself to look up. Poe was smiling and Confident as always. Finn smiled “Thanks” “Sure” he moved his hand “See Ya!” he walked away BB8 rolling after him.

“Finn” Luke called. Rey nodded to him “Want to study later?” “Sure” she walked out. Finn went to his master “Yes Master?” he couldn’t look at him either. Eyes are the scariest part of a person. Words can be forgotten. Smiles can shift to frowns, but eyes? That’s how you really know if someone is angry, concerned or in Love. Finn always figured that was why they wore helmets or blindfolded prisoners. Without eyes a person could never truly express anything. “you seem distracted” Luke said. The wise master roamed the young ex-stormtrooper’s mind. “Your Past?” Finn shifted. He held the sleeves of Poe’s Jacket “Just didn’t get a lot of sleep. Sorry Master” he bowed and walked away.

Leia watched him with worried eyes (Eyes. it’s always eyes) he simply took notes and hid from her watch. After the briefing and the commanders had walked away she walked over. Deck Officers – the gossipers of the Resistance base – sat up, the general talking with the new guy, this could be worth something. The General was well-aware of this “Finn are you adjusting well?” “Yes” he said quietly “Have you considered getting a roommate?” “Yeah. Maybe with Poe” she smiled and her eyes twinkled “Mr. Dameron would be a good roommate. He could introduce you to the Black Squadron” “Of course general” he said. She smiled “How is training going?” He relaxed a little. As hard-core as Leia was she was kind. Finn almost wanted to be held by her. “Good. Master Luke says I could possibly construct my lightsaber soon” she nodded “It’s almost Funny. I leave on Skywalker’s training to go to another” her eyebrow raised slightly “Like uh I have two teachers that are Skywalkers” “Yes, I suppose so. You are a fast learner Finn. We are lucky to have you” his heart thumped. “Thank you”

Poe came in to the common room, empty except for the two Padawan buried in books. “Heyo Finn-o and Rey-o” Poe, the flirt of the Resistance. Why did he have to be so handsome? Why did he give me his jacket? Why did he ask to be roommates? “Heyo Poe-O” Rey said. He laughed “How is you?” he asked Rey grinned at Finn, still looking nervous. “We is drowning in Studying” they talked and Finn slowly relaxed. ‘see Finn?’ he thought ‘you can talk to Poe without being a flustered mess’.

Rey stood and stretched “I’m going to bed. see you in the morning” “I’ll go too” Poe said. He raised his eyebrows flirtatiously, he tossed a dirty grin “Oh Shut up” she teased. “Finn?” “Yeah. I’ll go in a sec” they left.

“Bed. Right” he got up. He tried to calm his heart rate down. “It’s just sleep. Alone. No Stormtroopers. No Stormtroopers” he walked to his room. He closed the door and went to the fresher. He took off his shirt. He turned, the Kylo Scar a few shades lighter than his own skin, next to that an older scar, it ran between two ribs, under his right arm. The moment flashed before him again.

In the sterile white bunks that he shared with ten other Stormtroopers his age. It was about three years before, they were about to go to bed when they attacked. they had stolen blades from training and batons from another unit. He didn’t know why He had been the one they beat, but he was. Someone came in, he didn’t remember who, and stopped them. they abandoned him. the room was cleared. He went the med bay: seven broken ribs, a brain bleed (That resolved itself) and eight stab wounds. They moved him to Sanitation thinking he wasn’t healthy enough to be help on the battlefield.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice. “Damn man” he spun quickly. Poe was in the door. Finn felt suddenly self-conscious “Uh” Poe looked past his chest to his scars. “Where’d you get those?” “Uh” ‘speak you moron’ “Did they torture you?!” “I can’t live with you!” he blurted out. Poe looked confused “Be- Because” ‘I am in love with you’ “Because of the scars” 'yeah that too'

Finn yanked on the shirt. “Last time I had roommates they- they um did that” Poe’s eyes flashed to anger. ‘No! I made him mad and h-’ “How dare they!” he took Finn in to a hug. Finn was so surprised by the contact he tensed. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around Poe’s shoulders. He set his head on Poe’s shoulder. He inhaled, Poe smelled like Aftershave and the Jacket. He wanted to stay in his arms forever. He pulled away “So yeah” “I totally understand you not wanting to be my roommate. Get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow” he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Finn smiled “Yeah” as soon as he left Finn went to the fresher. He sat back on the sink, thinking about Poe.

The hair, the smile, the laugh. He sighed, now in the presence of an arousal. He flicked on the frigid water. Needing the effects of a cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn woke up. Heart racing, his breath wasn’t coming to him. he felt choked. He stumbled out of bed and to the door. the door opened he fell through. ‘I have to get out of here’ his mind was clouded and racing ‘they’re coming!’ he was confused by his own thoughts. He heard footsteps. he started shaking “Finn!” it was Poe. Poe knelt next to him and watched for a moment before assessing. He pulled Finn in to his lap. He crossed his arms over his chest and pressed against Finn giving him a tight squeeze. Finn started fighting the hold “Don’t! just breathe, let me hold you and just breathe. Breathe” Finn closed his eyes and obeyed the order. His breath came easier.

Finn was tired from the attack and lack of sleep. He closed his eyes. “Let me help you back to bed” ‘won’t you join me?’ he thought. He pushed the thought away and nodded. Poe stood, still holding him, he shifted to his side and dropped one of his arms, now just having one arm slung over Finn’s shoulder. He talked quietly to Finn. Finn’s eyes drooped they got to the bed. Finn climbed in. he turned to Poe. “Will you” Finn tugged on his index finger “Um Hold me?” Poe smiled softly “always” he climbed in to bed. Finn shifted so Poe could fit. Poe pulled Finn close, He planted a soft kiss on the top of his head. Finn smiled and closed his eyes in Poe’s embrace. They fell asleep.

-

Finn woke up. He smiled as Poe was still holding him. The sun was half-risen casting golden early light in the room. “Good Morning” Poe said softly “Good Morning” they untangled themselves. Finn stood up “Um, Thank you” “of course” “could you uh not tell anyone about the attack” Finn started to turn away “Wait um can you tell me what happened?” Finn turned back to Poe. He looked concerned “I bunked with ten other guys. They stole blades and batons, seven broken ribs and eight stab wounds and um” he looked down “a brain bleed” “What?!” he moved around the bed “Monsters!” he said. He but his lip, calming down a bit. “Can I” he looked down “Can I see the scars?” “Uh Yeah” he took off his shirt. He turned to the side and raised his arm. “Three here” all were lodged between his ribs. He remembered when the Droid popped one back in place. He shook away the memory. “Four Here” he said puffing out his chest. Poe looked over them with curiosity “and One here” he raised his right arm to the one he was inspecting before, Poe nodded. “Thank You” Poe said. ‘I love you’ “Of course Thank You” “See you at briefing” Poe said as he left. Finn let out a sigh. Praising his penis for not hardening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Poe think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky Will Come 
> 
> (Just Like Finn and Poe) ;)

After Finn’s Episode Poe accompanied Finn everywhere (Within reason) Finn was a quiet person Poe wanted to hold forever. Poe could not count how many times he had to take a cold shower after thinking about Finn. Poe, usually bold and known for putting himself out there – out there being Feelings or Blaster Fire – and he loved it, adrenaline swam through his veins and danger pumped from his heart. Jess teased him about it calling him a “Danger Junky”, but with Finn. He is nervous, when Jess first met Finn he quietly introduced himself as Finn. Poe had Named him. he couldn’t hide his smile and Jess noticed. 

“Go ask him out already!” she said a few weeks prior to Finn’s Episode. Finn had joined them for lunch and Food wasn’t the only thing Poe had drooled about. “What?! No! what if he says no? Or hates me? or he likes Girls? O-” “Poe Dameron! You have asked out every guy on base” “I have not!” he protested “They’ve all cum in you!” “not Snap, or like half of the guys” “You’ve dated a lot of people. Drunken one night stands at least and not one. not one of them has you nervous or happy as Finn and you haven’t slept with him yet” Poe sucked in his lower lip “He’s new. New to here. New to freedom. New to-” “Sex” she said in the same listing tone Poe used “Shut Up!” he said “I doubt they allowed Sex in the First Order. Besides who would you like to be his first? You?” he looked away. “Or some other guy?” “Me” Poe tensed “Shit was that out loud?!” “Indeed, it was” Jess teased. “I think he likes Rey” Jess slapped him on the back of his head “Hey!” he said ducking in case another would come his way “Please you’ve got Death Star’s worth of curls on your head!” Poe rubbed his head “Besides now your just making excuses! Since Finn has arrived your room has been clean of dates and he trains with Rey so, she would be a friend.” “He trains with me too” “I’ve seen the way he looks at you honey. That isn’t a ‘Friendship’ look, it is a ‘I-jerk-off-to-you-with-no-guilt’ look” They laugh “shut up!” she shrugs “Let’s go the general will give us a ‘you’re-late-and-now-dead’ look”

-

“Do you want to move in with me?” Poe asked. Finn looked down. “uh I” “I just figured since you’ve lived in bunks your entire life” Poe flirtatiously set a hand on his shoulder ‘damn he is hot in the Jacket’ “Take your time deciding” he tried to not sound desperate or heart broken. Finn looked up he smiled “Thanks” “Sure. See Ya!” Poe walked away BB8 rolling after him.

“you asked him to move in?” Jess asked “Yeah” Poe said sheepishly “Hmm. Smart. You can roll off your bunk, right on to his cock” she smiled as she spoke “Jess!” he looked around quickly “Stars your mind is deep in the gutter” “Deep like you in his as-” “That’s enough from you” He said. “Oh, I talked with Rey, they are studying tonight. She says she also sees him give you the ‘in-my-dreams-we-fuck-hard’ look” Poe blushed “How are we friends?” “How are we not?” he laughed “Rey aye?” “Yeah. I would tap that” he laughed “Two Hella gay Pilots going after two Hella hot Jedi” “A perfect world” it would be perfect Galaxy.

Poe peaked in to the common room. It was only Finn and Rey holding Tablets. “Heyo Finn-o and Rey-o” Poe said busting in “Heyo Poe-O” Rey said. He laughed “How is you?” he asked flopping on the couch between them “We is drowning in Studying” she said. “Hmm I think I brought a life jacket” he said, he glanced at Finn. Their eyes caught for a moment. He grinned ‘not to bad Poe’

Poe wanted to check on his friend, his room only a few doors across the hall. He was examining a scar on his side. lost in thought “Damn man” he’s hot. Finn jumped turning. Fuck that was out loud. “Uh” Poe noticed the scars. “Where’d you get those?” “Uh” He felt a wave of anger against the First Order “Did they torture you?” “I can’t live with you!” That was sudden and random. “Be- Because” he looked away “Because of the scars” Finn pulled on his shirt. “Last time I had roommates they- they um did that” Stupid First Order! He cussed and cursed them “How dare they!” Poe embraced Finn. Poe felt him relax in to his arms. Poe inhaled deeply, Finn smelled like the standard soap the Resistance gave him, he had a twinge of something more, he smelled a bit like trees. It comforted Poe. He pulled away “So yeah” “I totally understand you not wanting to be my roommate. Get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow” They smiled “Yeah” Poe left. He smiled and walked back to his room smiling. “Ooh is that your ‘I-just-had-great-sex-with-Finn’ Face?” Jess asked. She stood outside of her room, across from Poe’s “This is the ‘I-just-hugged-the-hottest-guy-alive” face” she laughed “First a hug then a Hand Job man” He laughed “Gutter Mind” he teased “Danger Junky!” she retorted. They smiled at each other

-

Poe went on his midnight walk. A good break to get quiet time and fresh air, he heard choking noises from behind him, he turned quickly. Finn. He was dragging himself from his room. Poe ran to his side. he started to violently shake “Finn!” Poe was on his knees and leaning over Finn in a moment. He recognized it as Anxiety. Poe grabbed Finn and pulled his shaking body up to his lap. He held Finn with a tight squeeze, tightness over the nervous system would slow heart rate, allowing Finn to breathe easier. Finn started to Fight the hug “Don’t! just breathe, let me hold you and just breathe. Breathe” Poe set his head on top of Finn’s. He felt Finn calm down in his arms

“Let me help you back to bed” Finn nodded. Poe stood and an arm slung over Finn’s shoulder. Poe spoke his native tongue quietly to Finn. Telling him to Breathe and how everything was okay. Finn Rolled in to his bed. “Will you Um Hold me?” Yes! Anything! For eternity! “always” he said trying to stay calm. Poe held Finn, He dusted a kiss in Finn’s Buzzed hair

-

Poe woke up and felt Finn shift “Good Morning” Poe said softly “Good Morning” Poe, regrettably let Finn go. Finn stretched up “Um, thank you” “of course” “could you uh not tell anyone about the attack” Finn turned his back to Poe “Wait! um can you tell me what happened?” he turned back to Poe “I bunked with ten other guys. They stole blades and batons, seven broken ribs and eight stab wounds and um” he stared down “a brain bleed” “What?!” Poe moved closer to Finn “Monsters!” I can’t believe them those- Poe bit his lip. “Can I, Can I see the scars?” “Uh Yeah” Finn took off his shirt, he had a handsomely defined pack and a broad chest. He raised his arm. “Three here” they were short, looking like a knife stab. “Four Here” he said puffing out his chest. That’s hot, the ones on his chest were from a sword, thin and long, stretching more than six inches across his chest. “and One here” he raised his right arm. Poe remembered it as the one he saw last night, it looked long and thick, Poe got a glimpse at the Kylo Scar. It was wide and went from his right hip across his back to his shoulder “Thank You” Poe said. “Of course, Thank You” “See you at briefing” Poe said as he walked out the door. He walked away, angry at the First Order and his half-hard cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That little thing about the Nervous System from Grey's Anatomy (S5 Ep14)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww it's Finn's First and Poe is about to show him a Hella good time!
> 
> This chapter I'm loose on POV it changes about when - is shown

Finn had accompanied Poe everywhere he could, including holding him every night, about a week after his Episode Finn wanted to talk to Poe. They half-sat on Finn’s bed “Poe” he said softly. “Thank you for what you did and Thank You for everything, but I” he sighed “Just talk to me. I’ll listen” Poe said. Finn looked in to his patient eyes. “That’s the thing. I don’t just want to talk I want to-” Poe kissed him. Finn’s heart pounded. Yes. He was so happy he almost started crying. “Poe. I want you and since you have held me and I have never felt better. I love you Poe” Poe smiled he pushed off the bed, causing it to creak slightly, in to Finn, giving him needy, loving kisses. Finn started to lie down Poe lifted his chest off Finn “Finn” he said winded from the making out. Finn used the force to lock the door. he looked up at Poe. he inhaled deeply “I’ve never” he looked down “You know” Poe kissed him “That’s okay, because I will make you feel so good” Finn smiled “Do whatever you want with me” Finn said breathlessly. Poe earned his trust from the moment he saw him.

Poe straddled Finn’s thighs. Poe moved his hand under his shirt. Finn took it off in a second. He looked up in to Poe’s dark eyes. His pupils were dilated with arousal. A sexy, devilish grin spread across Poe’s face. “I will” There was a hunger in his voice. Finn shifted his throbbing cock towards him. Poe kissed his collar bone, he moved down to his chest. He moved to his right nipple he took it in his teeth “Ah!” Finn was caught surprised he moaned. Poe shifted it between his teeth. Finn grabbed Poe’s shoulders groaning, Poe dropped it then skillfully swiped his tongue around and over it. He moved to the other nipple. Poe sucked it up, using his tongue to rub it against the textured roof of his mouth. Finn groaned and arched his needy Length towards Poe. Poe kissed his solar plexus. Finn wined and thrust, grazing Poe’s own length. Poe shifted to straddle his knees. “I’m going to make you feel so good Finn. So good” he said.

Finn propped himself up on to his elbow.Poe positioned himself between Finn’s legs. Finn curled his toes to stop from thrusting. Poe looked at Finn. Finn nodded desperately. Poe took off his own shirt, slowly to tease Finn. He slid off the bed. Finn watched him. Poe stripped from the clothes that trapped his hard cock, he kicked the clothes away. There stood Poe. Totally bare. His hands on his hips and smirk dawned his face. "What do you think?" he asked Finn. Finn could only think of one thing to say to him, he knows it’s right because Poe had told it to him referring to the jacket Finn wore everywhere, the same jacket on the bedpost behind Finn and the same jacket Poe had so carefully mended while Finn was in a coma.

"It suits you" he said looking in to Poe’s pleased eyes. Poe launched in to Finn with a Kiss, nipping and sucking Finn’s lips. He climbed back to the bed. they pulled away panting. Finn’s lip was bright red from Poe’s glorious treatment. “Fuck Me” Finn ordered. Poe smiled “Always” he moved down to Finn’s waist. He hooked his fingers in the waistband. He slid the pants and briefs down. Finn’s cock sprung out. Poe grinned “Damn Man” Finn blushed and looked down. Poe shoved the pants away.

He positioned himself above Finn’s cock. He kissed the tip. Finn inhaled and dug his heel in to the mattress. Poe lowered on to his cock. His tongue working magic on the sensitive length. He felt the tip brush Poe’s throat. Poe took a breath through his nose. Finn groaned, he pressed his back against the mattress. Poe’s mouth closed around the tip. He continued, going faster each time, he bobbed his head and flicked his tongue on the underside of Finn’s cock. “Oh!” Finn cried out. He grabbed the sheets.   
-  
Poe looked up to his lover. Finn’s chest had a Sweaty sheen. Poe used an arm to keep Finn’s thighs down, the other jerked himself in time with the movements of Poe’s mouth. Finn groaned and cursed and praised Poe. “Poe!” he said. Poe wasn’t at his tipping point. He slowed on. He wanted them to cum together. Finn cried out, Poe slid off his cock with a satisfying pop. He moved up to Finn’s face just as they both cummed  
-  
Finn was close to his max. his breath hitched and hissed through his teeth, he moaned. Poe moved up to his face smiling. He grabbed the sheets ‘this is heaven’ he thought. He cried out. Poe kissed his chest while Finn fell back, dazed by the experience. He groaned “You are so beautiful. Stars you are so beautiful” Poe sighed praising Finn. Finn laced his fingers in Poe’s sweaty curls. “How was that for a first?” Poe asked. Finn smiled “I love you” he kissed Poe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, But sweet.

Finn woke up in Poe’s arms. He sighed happily. “Good Morning Babe” Finn gave him a kiss. They smiled and slid out of bed. Finn went the fresher and flicked on the water. There was a knock at the door. they both tensed and glanced at each other. “Poe. I know you’re in there” It was Jess. Finn tossed him a towel. Poe cracked the door open. “Yes?” “Your naked, aren’t you?” “In a towel” “Aye! Finally, hey Finnster how was it?” Poe smacked his forehead with his hand. Finn laughed “The best” he called back. Poe blushed and grinned “What’d ya need?” “Oh right! Uh the General needs you in an hour” “Great Cool” “Have fun in there” Poe closed the door. he walked over to a Buff Finn. Finn swooped him in to a kiss. “I love you” he sighed. Poe laughed and rubbed his nose against Finn’s.

-

Finn and Poe went their separate ways, Finn to training with Luke and Poe to the meeting with The General “General?” he asked. “Yes. Commander Dameron one of our bases has captured a squad of First Order Stormtroopers” he nodded “I selected you to bring them back here for questioning” Poe always enjoyed the fact they never used the term ‘Interrogation’ rather they just ask, it was as if the prisoner was being questioned for a Job. “Yes General” “Take the Tantive IV and a Co-pilot or two” He thought of Finn “my only exception is Finn. He might know the troopers and I do not want his first mission to be so close to his past” “Yes of course General” he said pushing away his disappointment “I’ll bring Jess. In case of an emergency you’ll still have Snap” “Resourceful thinking Commander. I agree, tell Ms. Pava and be set to leave at 1200” “Yes General” he walked away.

“When we get back I’ll show you more fun” Poe said with a grin “Psh I’ll see you in like a day. Stay safe. I love you” Finn kissed him. Jess walked over and Finn walked away. He turned back. Poe waved. Finn waved back. He ran aboard. ‘One day now go study!’ he turned away.

-

It was a quick mission, they returned with the Stormtroopers. Poe ran out, looking for his lover, Followed by Twelve Cuffed troopers without their helmets. Finn’s heart thumped in his ears. No. No. No. he ran back to his room as fast as he could. He ran in, his breath came shakily. The door closed behind him he took deep breaths staring at ground, trying not to cry. He tugged the sleeves of his jacket in to his hands “Babe what is it?” Poe walked around to face him. “Babe” Finn started crying. He fell in to Poe. Shaking and crying Poe held him, this was another episode. He gave him a tight squeeze “Breathe Finn. Just Breathe” he rubbed his back and pressed his head against Finn’s. “Babe what is it?” he asked when Finn had calmed down. “They are the ones” “The ones that hurt you?” he asked. Finn nodded furiously “I’m here babe. They won’t touch you. I promise” Finn looked in to his Warm Eyes. Warm eyes he used to duck around now, the warm eyes held him and bathed him in Love. Finn kissed Poe. “I love you”


End file.
